If You Were a Booger, I'd Pick You First
by Teliko. x3
Summary: Mulder and Scully go see a movie.


**If You Were a Booger, I'd Pick You First**

**Rating: Um... teen, please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except my idea for this story. Kthnx!**

**Summary: Mulder and Scully go out to see a movie. That's all I'm saying.**

**A/N: So basically... I was oober-bored at work today and it was so slow, I wrote this. Um... yeah. Sorry for any mistakes. I'm too tired to proof read.**

* * *

"Scully, I love you... you mean the world to me. If aliens were to invade the Earth, I wouldn't let them take you away from me..." Mulder winced, shifted his weight in his chair, and sighed. "Dana, I've loved you ever since you walked through that door..." He grew quiet for a second and laughed at himself. He knew he must have sounded ridiculous, confessing his love to an imaginary Scully, but he wanted things to be perfect. He laughed all of a sudden at a pick-up line his younger cousin had recited for him. "Scully, if you were a booger, I'd pick you first..." He held in his laughter for only a few seconds until a full, loud laugh came out. "Oh she's going to think I'm crazy... oh wait. She already does."

The door opened and Scully walked through, holding two cups of coffee. She placed one down in front of him, then took a seat for herself in indulged in her coffee. He thanked her for the coffee out loud and for not walking in on his love confessions silently. It was true, though. Mulder was in love with Scully. She was the only person he had come to trust with everything.

"So... what do you have planed for tonight," she asked. He shrugged.

"Maybe go see a movie? What about you?" She shrugged also.

"I don't really have anything planned. I'll probably do some laundry and wash some dishes."

Mulder's face scrunched up and he laughed.

"Housework? On a Friday night? Live a little, Scully! You know what? Tonight, you're coming with me to see 'Quarantine'. It'll be fun."

"Mulder, really. I-"

"I'm not taking 'no' for an answer. When was the last time you went out to a movie?"

"Years," she thought out loud. "But Mulder-"

"Well then it's settled. We can go to the seven o'clock feature and to dinner afterwards. I'll pick you up around six-thirty. Sound good?"

Scully was trying hard not to show her entire smile. She didn't want him to know just how excited she was. She told herself though, 'It is not a date. It is two co-workers going out for a movie and a dinner.'

"Good. It's a date," he said.

--

By six o'clock, Scully had finished her shower and walked into her room to get dressed. She chose a dark pair of jeans and a black tunic that had a banded bottom and hugged her curves. The back of the shirt was tied together by the straps from her shoulders and knotted in the middle of her back, leaving very little to the imagination. To complete her outfit, she wore a pair of black Ludlow boots which were mostly hidden by the flare of her jeans. She had also decided to put her hair up into a messy bun and parted her bangs to her left. Her make-up was soft and consisted of brown and tan tones. After spraying her favorite perfume, Mulder was knocking at her door.

When she pulled back the door and he looked at her for the first time that night, it literally felt like his breath had been taken away. She was so beautiful in the dim light of the hallway and a sense of pride came over him. He loved her, he was taking her to the movies, he would take her to dinner after, and every other man watching them would be jealous.

"Too much," she asked in a soft, self-conscious voice, wondering if she should go back in and change, but Mulder shook his head and smiled.

"No! No, you look... great." He knew if he called her beautiful, suspicions would rise and things could possibly grow awkward between them. When he saw a smile spread on her face, though, he knew he had said the right thing.

He was wearing a pair of jeans himself, with a plain black t-shirt and brown shoes. He had even spiked the front of his hair with gel and Scully complimented him on how good he looked.

"Well... are we ready?"

She grabbed her purse before shutting her door and nodded. He placed his hand on the small of her back, something she had grown to love over the years. The elevator ride was quiet, but comfortable and when they had made it into his car, the radio was on a reasonable volume.

"You can put it on whatever station you like. I'll listen to pretty much anything." It was different. They had never really listened to music together, given all the opportunities. Half of their career was spent in cars or on airplanes, traveling to their destination. "Just not Britney Spears or anything like that, please." Scully laughed and changed the station to a local, classic rock station, which had a marathon of 'The Cure'. 'Just Like Heaven' was playing and Scully grinned, then leaned back into her seat. Mulder tapped against the steering wheel to the song.

"Ah. The Cure. Brings back memories." Scully agreed by nodding and before the song was over, they were parked at the movie theater and getting out of the car. There were teenagers everywhere, not surprising either one of them since it was a Friday night.

It didn't take long for their line to move and soon, Mulder was standing before a dark, curly haired girl who's name-tag read 'Alice'. She smiled at both Mulder and Scully, then sat straight up at her computer monitor. Mulder held up two fingers and said,

"I need two for 'Quarantine', please."

"Okay. That'll be fourteen dollars, please."

Mulder gave the girl a twenty and in return, received two ticket stubs and six dollars in change.

"If tickets are that expensive, I wonder how much damage popcorn and a drink will cause," Mulder muttered as a tall, muscular usher tore their tickets and pointed in the direction of their movie.

The lobby was full of teenagers, also, but they were older than the ones outside, from what Scully could see. Everyone behind the concessions counter wore a navy blue shirt and name-tags. They were all gathered up and laughing about something. One of the girls in the group noticed Mulder and Scully, and broke away from her co-workers to help them.

Mulder looked at Scully, who was studying the candy case in front of her.

"Would you like a candy," he asked her. She nodded and pointed to the Sno-Caps, then took out some money.

"With a bottle of water, too, please." She handed her money to Mulder, but he ignored it and went on with his own order.

"Can I also get a medium Coke with a box of Milk Duds, please?" The girl nodded and ran them up.

"Thirteen dollars, please." Again, Mulder handed the girl a twenty.

"Mulder," Scully whispered, grabbing his arm softly. "You already paid for my ticket." He shrugged.

"I know. But I'm treating you tonight. So... get used to it."

Within seconds, they were walking into a dark theater that was filled generously with people. Mulder managed to find them seats that were right in the middle of the screen, but isolated from all of the teenagers, who all sat at the top. The previews came on and suddenly, Scully leaned toward Mulder and whispered,

"What kind of movie is this, anyway?"

All this time, she was thinking Sci-Fi. But then her detective senses came into play. Teenagers everywhere, Mulder not speaking a word about the movie's plot, and the fact that the theater was almost packed?

"Horror," Mulder nonchalantly stated. Scully tensed in her seat and Mulder noticed. "Don't like scary movies?" She laughed, trying to play it off.

"Mulder... my life is a scary movie." Mulder smiled, but he still wasn't buying it.

"Good. They say this movie is one of the scariest yet." Scully gulped. She would probably be having nightmares for weeks after watching this movie. There wasn't much time left to talk, for the screen dimmed and all the lights went out.

She could feel her pulse quicken. She tried to remind herself that she was an FBI Agent. She had a gun. Well... not on her at the time anyway, but regardless. She had probably seen more scary things in real life than what this movie could portray.

Thankfully, the first thirty minutes were bearable. From what she gathered, a news anchor or reporter had been sent with a cameraman to shadow their cities fire department. She knew the action was about to begin when sirens began sounding off in the firehouse.

Within the next ten minutes, though, she was gasping in horror as the entire screen went dark. The cameraman from the movie had turned on a light above his camera and revealed an old woman who was covered in blood and simply standing there.

There was a loud scream from the speakers and Scully clutched Mulder's arm, then leaned into him, shoving her face into his shoulder. She panted and sat still for a second, trying to calm herself down. When she realized she was still clutching Mulder's arm, her face grew hot and she instantly let him go.

"Scared," he softly asked. 'No use in lying to him now,' she thought.

"Just a little," she admitted softly.

"Hey... it's okay. I jumped a little too." After saying that, he lifted the arm rest that separated them and bravely pulled her to cuddle in his arms. "I don't mind if you don't," he asked. She shook her head quickly.

"This is fine," she whispered, enjoying the warmth of his arms. She was caught off guard by another loud scream and jumped in his arms. She covered her face with her hands and whimpered.

"Scully, watch!" Mulder chuckled and tried to pry her hands away from her face, but all she did was shake her head.

"Mulder, I don't like this movie." She had unfolded her hands long enough ti catch a peek of a zombie looking woman who had blood pouring from her mouth. This was so unlike her. She never cuddled with dates during movies, especially scary ones. Mostly because she would never go see one. But she felt comfortable in Mulder's arms. "I'm scared," she admitted with a small frown.

"I'll hold you for the entire movie if you want," he offered with a grin, pleased that she was afraid so he could hold her. She nodded and snuggled closer to him.

For the entire movie, like he promised, he held her closely against him. For every scary part, she would scream along with the teenagers sitting above them and would cover her eyes. But towards the end of the movie, which Mulder considered to be the scariest, she was no longer screaming or squirming in his arms.

She had, in fact, fallen asleep against him. He smiled and tucked her loose bangs behind her ear, then studied her face. She looked so peaceful and comfortable. He didn't have the heart to wake her up as the movie credits began rolling. Instead, he traced her cheek gently with the back of his fingers and sighed contently. Her eyes fluttered open slowly and she smiled up at him.

"You fell asleep on me," he whispered. She looked confused and tried to sit up, but Mulder's arms were around her waist and he made no attempt to move them. "You missed the scariest part," he pouted.

"Well in that case..." He laughed and she gently stood up and waited for him to do the same. They were the last two to walk out of the movie before the ushers walked in to begin their cleaning. The lobby was once again filled with teenagers and it was almost impossible for Scully to hear Mulder, let alone, hear herself think. Mulder simply grabbed her hand and led her through the crowd of teenagers, out into the semi-empty parking lot.

"Well that was a good movie," he commented as they began walking to the car, their hands still clasped together.

"I would agree, if it hadn't scared the crap out of me." He laughed.

"You covered your eyes for most of the scary parts! It wasn't even that bad."

"Mulder, that movie made my stomach turn- and I cut open dead bodies for a living." He tilted his head and almost sided with her, but shook his head.

"I still say it was pretty good. The Gunmen are going to want to watch this one."

They had made it to the car, but simply stood there in the cool parking lot. It was far from dark, for the theater was in the middle of the city. Every restaurant, gas station, and business was located in this part of town.

"Well... dinner is your choice. Where would you like to eat?" Scully looked up at him and shrugged. He looked so handsome standing there, holding her hand. She inhaled deeply and could still smell his cologne.

"Chinese," she offered.

"Sounds good. You read my mind." She smiled and just before he let go of her hand, she leaned up on her toes and pressed her lips to his cheek. It was a soft, innocent kiss, but there was so much behind it. She had closed her eyes and she could feel the corners of his mouth curve up in a smile as she let her lips linger against his cheek. When she pulled back, he heart melted. "What was that for?"

"You've been quite the gentleman tonight, Mulder. I have to say... I like it."

"Well in that case, let me get your door for you," he said as he led her to her side of the car and opened the door for her. She laughed, knowing well what he wanted, and leaned up on her toes to give him another kiss, except this time, closer to his lips, but still on his cheek. This kiss lasted a bit longer, too.

The entire ride to the Chinese restaurant, Mulder held her hand and couldn't wipe the smile off of his face. If he kept being the gentleman she said he was, the night may have turned out as he had hoped. It didn't take Scully long to order her sweet and sour chicken combo with fried rice and egg-rolls. Mulder had opted for the lo mein noddles with an order of fried rice and shrimp. Together, the two plates of food was over twenty dollars, so Mulder handed the cashier his debit card instead and Scully almost sighed.

He was being _too_ much of a gentleman. Truth was, she just wasn't used to someone treating her like this, which was a shame. Any man who had passed up the opportunity to treat Dana Scully was a moron.

Dinner went by quickly and both enjoyed their meals, finishing every piece of chicken and shrimp on their plates. By then, it was nearing eleven o'clock and Mulder had decided to get Scully home, sensing that she was tired. He walked her up to her apartment and she turned to face him, pressing her back against her door. Her hands went to his hips and he leaned forward instantly, smirking at the look in her eyes. She tilted her head up and their lips met in a soft, passionate kiss. Mulder took a step closer to her and grabbed her head, framing her face with both of his hands softly.

Suddenly, Mulder broke off and pressed his lips to her forehead. She whimpered at the lost contact and looked up at him with swollen lips and dilated, blue eyes.

"That wasn't the gentlemanly thing to do." She smiled and licked her lips seductively, which almost made his eyes pop from his skull.

"But I kissed you first, Mulder... don't you remember?" She let one finger trace down his chest until her hand was against his belt and her fingers were wrapping about the buckle. He jerked and suddenly, she was pressed against her front door, moaning against his chest and pressing her lips to his neck.

'Jesus. What did they put in that sweet and sour sauce,' he thought to himself.

"And Mulder?" He shivered as her lips brushed against the sensitive skin of his neck, making his arousal grow. "If you were a booger, I'd pick you first, too."

* * *

**A/N: So basically, 'Quarantine' and '[REC]' scared teh shit out of me, and I decided to turn it into something cute. Let me know if you liked it! **


End file.
